


Christmas in New England

by Chicki



Category: The L Word (TV 2004)
Genre: F/F, circa 2008
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:22:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 17,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28199817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chicki/pseuds/Chicki
Summary: Having moved from the west coast to Massachusetts, Bette and Tina had become accustomed to the beauty of snow and the warmth of a fire during Christmas.   The only thing they missed about California, was their daughter Angelica, but everyone had to find their own way, and Angelica was comfortable on the west coast with her fiancé Melissa.  However, this particular Christmas would end up being like no other, for the spirit of the holiday was about to enter their lives in ways they could have never expected.*** There is a sequel to this story called "A Reason For The Season."  ***
Relationships: Tina Kennard/Bette Porter
Comments: 36
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! Thank you for joining me on yet another Tibette Christmas story. This one is different as Angelica is older and engaged to a woman named Melissa. This is a short story of only 11 chapters. The sequel has 20 chapters. As a result, I will be posting 2-3 chapters a day to get us through Christmas. Enjoy! ~ Chicki

CHAPTER 1

I had to admit, I was quite surprised when Bette came home one night wanting to have a serious discussion about moving to the east coast. I had received notice that the company I was working for would be downsizing, and unfortunately I was one of ten who would be affected. You have to love the words Human Resources uses to inform you. They lack both heart and feeling, and you find pretty quickly what many business people are made of. I’ll leave that up to you to decide, but I think you know what I mean.

Over a quiet dinner, Bette shared her desire about moving to Massachusetts. She traveled there on business a number of times, and each time she returned she was more thrilled than the time before. The diversity it offered within a few hours drive in either direction was something she found unique. The mountain views of the Berkshires, to the fall foliage just north in Vermont, and the incredible beaches just south to Rhode Island was a big factor in my even considering it. The artsy feel could be felt throughout Cape Cod, Boston and even Newburyport. How do I know all this? Well…because it didn’t take long before we took a short vacation to Massachusetts and I completely fell for the charm it offered.

This will be our third Christmas here, and with each passing year I am becoming more and more accustomed to the crazy weather patterns. It’s true what they say, that New England weather is like no other. Its been a wonderful experience, and I have to admit that the move was the best thing for both of us. 

Our first year in Massachusetts, found Bette realizing a dream she had since college. She came across some reasonably priced rental space in Newburyport, and after garnering my support, opened the Porter Art Gallery last year. I could never prepare for the emotions of that day as I stood watching my wife. Still it seems odd to refer to her as my wife, but that piece of paper is proof of yet another piece of greatness that Massachusetts offered us. Oh, I’m getting ahead of myself here. Bette and I are now officially married. It’s a shame we couldn’t do it in California, but after all the political bullshit of Proposition 8, it was just another reason why we found it easy leaving the west coast.

It warmed my heart the day of the opening, when I could be part of such a special moment in her life. What she hadn’t known, was that Angie and her fiancée Melissa would be attending. Angie had phoned me from L.A. where they both share a place, saying that she was going to try her best to attend. The surprise came off without a hitch, and Bette was incredibly happy to be able to see our daughter. That was the only time Angie was able to make a visit east, and I know the distance bothered Bette quite a bit, though she tried hard not to show it.

I sat at the kitchen island sipping my coffee, waiting for the reaction I knew was soon to come from the office. I had left the Christmas card that Angie sent us on Bette’s desk. It had come in today’s mail, and as I usually do with things which are addressed to us both, I opened it. 

“Tee!”

No doubt she had now read the inside of the card.

“Tina!” 

“I’m in the kitchen babe,” I called back. I peered above the coffee cup as I watched her make her way towards me.

“You knew didn’t you?”

“You could say that.” I smiled at the pure delight on Bette’s face. “I wanted you to read it for yourself.”

“It’s wonderful! Each year I had hoped that Angie would be able to celebrate Christmas with us.” Bette placed the card on the table and embraced me from behind. The warmth of her arms surrounded me. “I’m thrilled.”

“I know you are babe. We should give her a call and remind her to bring some warm clothes and a heavy jacket. She isn’t used to this weather here.”

“True.” Bette looked at her watch. “It’s about 2 o’clock there. Let’s give her a ring.”

“How about I call her while you start a fire for us. It’s a bit chilly in here.”

“It’s a deal.”

As I retrieved the phone from the charger, Bette started humming a Christmas tune as she prepared the fire. I knew that the best present she could ever receive was to hear that Angie was coming for a visit. Don’t get me wrong, I’ve been just as excited since reading the card myself, but to see the happiness radiating from my wife made it all the more exhilarating.

#

Angie and Melissa were cuddling on the bed together when her cell phone started to ring. 

“Don’t answer it baby,” Melissa requested as she took pleasure in the feeling that Angie’s slender fingers created as they played with her hair.

Angie placed a quick kiss on Mel’s lips before taking her hand away and answering the cell phone. “Hello.”

“Hi Angie, it’s Mom.”

“Hi Mom, how are you?”

“We are good. We got your card in the mail today.”

”Oh good. So I suppose you know that we are taking a trip out to see you guys.”

“We are so thrilled Ange. Momma B has been like a little kid with a new toy. I asked her to start the fireplace up and not only did she do that, but headed straight for the spare room to be sure she put fresh sheets on the bed that you will be in.”

Angie laughed. “Well, I’m glad that you are both happy with our surprise. I wish I could have made it a complete surprise by not telling you both at all, but I know that Momma B sometimes comes up with some crazy last minute ideas all the time, and I didn’t want to find ourselves on your doorstep and you both elsewhere.”

“No, it was great that you let us know. However, it sure would have been something if your card got stalled in the mail somewhere.”

“No kidding. Mel was joking about that last night when we hadn’t heard from you guys yet.”

“What time is your flight coming in tomorrow?”

Angie looked at Melissa. “What time is our flight getting into Boston?”

“Around two o’clock I believe.”

”Mel said we are getting in around three in the afternoon. Do you think it will be crazy at the airport on Christmas Eve?”

“I don’t know. I would imagine most people are traveling a few days before, so perhaps it won’t be as crowded.”

Melissa handed Angie the tickets. “Oh why don’t you write this down Mom. It’s the flight information.”

“Good idea, then Momma B can track it before she leaves to pick you up.”

“It’s United Airlines, flight # 98. It says it arrives at 2:05pm.”

“Okay. I’ll make sure Momma B has the info.”

“Where is she?”

“I’m actually bringing her the portable phone right now.”

Angie continued to share in her parent’s excitement about her trip home. What they didn’t know, was the additional surprise that Melissa and she were planning on sharing with them both.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, likely 2-3 chapters a day.... 😊

CHAPTER 2

Following dinner, Bette and I settled down on the sofa in front of the fireplace. The first snow flakes started to fly, which had caused an unsettling feeling for my wife. If it weren’t for me putting my foot down about our need to spend time together, I was sure she would have run off and grabbed her laptop to look up the weather forecast, in addition to the television which would have also been accompanying said actions.

“I hope that it doesn’t get really bad out there,” Bette admitted, hoping that their Christmas plans would not be impacted. “She should be okay coming in from LAX, but if they close Logan…”

“Babe, it will be fine. We just watched the forecast an hour ago and they said that it should end around noon.”

“Should. That’s the word they use to cover their ass Tina. You gotta love how much these meteorologists get paid to say “possibility of..” or “a chance of” or it “should” do this or that. How nice to be in a job with such a large margin of error.”

I couldn’t help but chuckle. Bette could be so cute when she started anticipating something that she wanted, and the chance that something else could take it from her. Since coming to New England, she had taken the crazy weather patterns in stride. In fact, I was the one who had a harder time acclimating to the snow and cold elements than she had. I took hold of her hand and caressed the back of it. “It is all going to turn out fine.”

Once her brown eyes locked with my own, I knew I had her. I knew that I could calm her with the reassurance that was contained within them. “You’re right. I’m being silly.” She lifted her hand, the one which mine was resting upon, and kissed the back of it. “Thank you for always keeping things in perspective.”

“It’s called balance. We do that for one another. Probably more than we even realize.”

Bette smiled just before she leaned in to steal a kiss. Oh, I certainly had time to turn away, but why on earth would I want to miss a chance for a little loving? We seldom had a chance to sit and talk with one another, especially since I had started going back to school a few nights a week. I worked part time at Bette’s gallery, which hasn’t been hard in the least, but the classes I had enrolled in were kicking my ass.

When her lips touched mine, I felt a shiver pass through my body. It amazed me how electric our kisses could still be after all these years. I’ve heard of the whole lesbian bed death and how stagnant relationships can get after being together for so long, but for Bette and I things were different. We just seemed to get better with age. When I expected her to pull back, she didn’t. Instead, the kiss turned into another one, and another, until I felt myself wanting her to do more to me than just kissing my lips.

Bette pushed my body back against the sofa and looked into my eyes. Her long brown hair had fallen onto my shoulders as she drew closer. “You know, you started something here Porter that you best finish.”

Bette smiled at me as she arched a brow. That arched brow always drove me crazy. “Oh yeah Kennard? Last time I started something, a certain someone ended up falling asleep.”

Okay, so perhaps it was true. I had come home from school one night during finals week, after putting in a longer day than what was usual at the gallery. The classes were back to back, and I was exhausted. When I had arrived home, Bette was in bed and clearly in the mood for us to make love. Because we hadn’t been finding a lot of time for sex, I was eager to take advantage of the opportunity. Bette had made love to me first, and I have to tell you that after I had gotten there…well…my body seemed to have a mind of its own I guess. Within moments after turning over and just starting to please her, I fell asleep. I felt quick to defend myself. “That was not my fault. You had me working my ass off at the gallery that day.”

“I guess there is only one way to test that theory.” Bette pressed her lips to mine, and immediately snaked her tongue between them so her tongue could join my own. 

I dropped one leg off the sofa to the floor, as my other leg wrapped around her waist. She didn’t wait very long to pull my t-shirt from my jeans. The anticipation of her touch on my abdomen caused me to exhale a breath into our kiss. 

“I’ve missed you,” Bette groaned as she brought her lips to my neck. The shivers couldn’t be denied, for the goose bumps had immediately formed down my neck. I swore she could feel them on my abdomen as her hand trailed upward towards my bra.

“I love when you touch me. You…” I couldn’t continue speaking. The moment she pushed my bra above my breast, I felt paralyzed by the sensation she had begun creating with her fingers and my nipple. I knew it was stiff, for she had drawn that from me the moment she kissed me hard. “…uhhmmm…ba-baby.”

#

“Perfect!” Angelica said as she placed the bib in the empty box. “They are going to just burst with excitement.”

”They sure will,” Melissa added as she started wrapping the first box that Angie gave her. “I hope they don’t get upset we didn’t talk to them about trying to get pregnant.”

“I don’t think so. Come on, think about it Mel. First, we are going there for Christmas which has them completely thrilled. Now we are giving one a present with a bib in it, and the other one a picture of the ultrasound we just had done. How could they possibly be upset?”

“You’re right. I’m just happy the doctor didn’t tell us that I couldn’t fly.”

“If he had, then we would have had to tell them another way. Have you started telling anyone at work?”

“Yeah, when I came back from the doctor’s appointment. Like you, I didn’t want to start telling people until I was around the 15 week mark.”

Angie placed the picture onto the coffee table then turned towards Melissa. “I cannot wait for this baby to arrive.” She placed her hand on Melissa’s belly and rubbed it lightly just before she kissed it. “Do you think the baby can hear me?”

Melissa nodded, affirming that the baby likely did. “We should start reading to him or her soon.”

“Ya think?”

”Why not? If the baby can hear us, then how wonderful it would be to direct our voices in his or her direction. If not, then I suppose we will be well educated in baby books.

Angie laughed then leaned forward and gave Mel a kiss on the lips. “I love you.”

“I love you too babe.”

“And for now, let’s just call the baby a ‘he’ so we don’t have to say he or she, or even call the baby an “it” like some people end up doing.”

Melissa laughed. “You are such a goof sometimes.”

“Hey, it’s true.”

Melissa shook her head as she rubbed Angie’s arm. “Okay, we will just say “he” from now on.”

#

Her naked body pressed against my own was a feeling like nothing else. There’s something extraordinarily deep the moment two naked bodies touch. The profound love, unadulterated candor, and feeling of euphoria at the realization that you are one and the same has moved me each and every time we’ve been intimate.

In her eyes I could see the fireplace reflecting, as well as the inner flames of desire that had started burning long before we ended up on the living room floor. She had taken a much longer than normal time with foreplay, and I have to admit that I liked it. The slow build was something we seldom had time to enjoy, for as I said, we were fitting in “moments” of intimacy here and there where our schedules would allow. Tonight was different, and I could feel it in her touch, and her patient pace. I was afforded an opportunity to bask in the beauty of each sensation she drew out of me.

Before her knee pressed against my center, I knew she would be impressed by how wet she had made me. The things that woman could do with her mouth was beyond remarkable. She had an innate ability to use her tongue in ways that I had never found any other lover able to do. She used to joke and say it was because she was double jointed, and if that was what she wanted to believe, that her tongue was some joint…well then hell I was all for it.

I pressed my head back and arched my breasts forward as my hands snaked through her hair, wanting her to take me further. I pulled her head closer to my breasts, as I didn’t want her to neglect giving my right breast the same attention she had given my left. She made a wet path with her tongue as she made her way to my erect nipple that had been waiting patiently up to this point. “Ohhmm…Bette…that feels so good.”

When her knee started to rub against my center, she moaned into my breast, a clear sign of how satisfied she was to find how my body responded to her. I dropped my legs to the side, hoping to expose my clit even further so she could touch more.. The ache I felt deep inside could only be healed by her. I gave all of myself to this woman, and yet in this moment I felt like I needed to give so much more. “Please…go inside me,” I urged.

She marked a path towards my center by placing small kisses along my abdomen as she went. By the time she found herself between my legs, my hips were already raising to her. 

“Patience babe,” Bette instructed as I felt her thumbs push against my lips. “You are soooo swollen.”

“Uh huh...my pussy is so tight right now,” I said in between some short breaths. My chest was already rising and falling as the need inside exasperated my ability to breath regularly.

The moment her tongue swept across my ever growing clit, I thought I was going to lose it. I needed her to start a rhythm. I didn’t care if it were with her fingers or her mouth, I just knew that I needed something steady. “Please Bette…I can’t stand it.”

Bette wasn’t one to deny any of my needs, and so it wasn’t long before I felt her tongue do its thing, and her fingers slowly enter me. Watching my wife’s mouth consume my center turned me on more than I could properly describe.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Elves! Well, today is another day posting back to back chapters of this story. Hope you like it! ~ Chicki

CHAPTER 3

I felt blessed to have shared this evening in my wife’s arms. Following our love making, we both took a shower and were now sitting in front of the fire in our lounge pants and singlet’s, sipping some hot apple cider.

“I was thinking of something while I was in the shower.” I couldn’t imagine what Bette was going to say, but was soon to find out. “I was thinking that maybe we could do something a little different on Christmas Eve.”

“What’s that?”

“How about we head over to Faneuil Hall after we pick the girls up at the airport?”

Faneuil Hall was beautiful this time of year. It was all lit up and the shops matched the spirit of the holidays with the decorations in the store fronts. “That would be great babe. I bet Angie and Melissa would love it.”

I could feel the excitement in Bette’s voice as she shared the things we could do. “It would be fabulous to take in a horse and carriage ride around the city as well.”

“I remember we did that our first year here.”

”Wasn’t it lovely?” Bette remembered. “It was so romantic.”

“It was amazing Bette. Mikey…that was one big horse.”

“It sure was.” Bette hesitated, and I waited in anticipation of what her next idea would be. I knew my wife well enough to know that a horse and carriage ride wasn’t all that the afternoon would bring.

“We could head over to the North End and have dinner at one of the little Italian places, and then walk around the public gardens.”

“You think we can actually get into Mike’s Pastry shop this time?” I laughed at my own question. Bette and I had been to the North End of Boston quite a few times since moving here, and we only made it into Mike’s one time. It wasn’t that large of a pastry shop, but it was a landmark. Inside, the owner proudly displays a picture of Bill Clinton when his travels as President brought him through there. 

“If our daughter wants something from Mike’s, then in line I shall stand.”

“You spoil her rotten.”

”Not as much as I used to…when she was just a little tot.”

Bette had a harder time than I when it came to adjusting to Angie growing up. When she found out that Angie was considering going to some schools in this part of the country, it wasn’t sitting well with her at all. Although she never shared her objections with Angie, she did drop a minor hint here and there about how much easier it would be if she were going to school in California. She would be able to make it home more often to get some good home cooked meals and a few bucks from time to time. I often reminded Bette that Angie needed to find her own way, and no matter where she ended up going to school, we would support her decision. You can imagine how ecstatic Bette was when she learned that Angie was going to UCLA.

“She will always be your little girl.” My nails lingered at the nape of Bette’s neck as we talked. I knew she loved when I touched her there during our casual times together. It seemed to come so natural to me, that I found myself doing that when we went to the movie theatre too. Bette rested her hand on my leg and nodded in agreement.

#

The next morning, Bette was up and dressed before I had opened my second eyelid. “What are you doing?” I asked, hoping to reduce the amount of confusion I felt.

Bette fought with her boot. “I have to get to the store.”

“Why?”

”Did you forget? We sent her gifts to California. They are guaranteed to get there by 3pm today.”

”Shit, you’re right. I totally forgot about that. What are you thinking of getting?”

“Honestly? I have no idea.”

I sat up in bed, hoping that my brain would function a little better in this position. “Umm…well let’s think about this a minute.”

“I have been…the entire morning.”

“How long have you been up?”

“A few hours,” she responded as I glanced at the clock.

“You’ve been up since six?”

“Yes. I just don’t know what to get. I hate when you can’t think of anything. If she lived nearby and we knew the type of décor she had in her place it would help.”

“I know baby, but it’s not like we didn’t get her anything—it’s just that it’s at her place now.”

Bette sat on the edge of the bed, hoping something would come to her. After about ten minutes she rose abruptly. “I got it.”

“What?”

“Tee, do you remember that gallery that we had all gone into when Angie was here during my opening?”

I tried to remember, but for the life of me I couldn’t. “Um, I don’t remember honey. Where was it?”

“It wasn’t really far from my place. They were carrying the black and white photographs that guy did using the female body. He used the shadows in such ways that the anatomy wasn’t completely clear until you got close enough. He had other things going on in it.”

”Ohhh yes, yes I remember now. He uses little miniature props on the stomach…and other places.”

Bette laughed as I recalled the place. “Yeah, he had one where he filled her belly button with water, and had the little tiny people –god only knows where he got them, and had them on her belly. The other one was a guy fishing in that pool of water.”

“I didn’t care for the one that was mowing the lawn. That girl needed some grooming.” I wrinkled my nose up at the memory of that particular photo. I had to admit though, the concept of what this photographer had done was pretty interesting to say the least. 

“The one where he had them skiing down her breasts was different.”

“He sure was creative.”

“Anyway, don’t you remember how captivated Ange was with the one that made her abdomen and bits appear like a golf course?”

”Oh yes, you’re right. She wanted that one, but it was the last one he had and someone had already purchased it. They were suppose to return that afternoon to get it.”

“No doubt he has replaced it by now.” Bette put her beanie on, followed by her gloves. “I’ll be back.”

“Is it snowing out?”

”You bet, pretty heavy too.”

“Are you sure that he will be open?”

”Of course. It’s Christmas…I’m about the only fool who decided to close early. I’ll be back in a little bit.”

“Be careful baby.” I welcomed the warmth her lips offered as she kissed me. 

“I will Tee.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, here is the second chapter posted today. ~ Chicki

CHAPTER 4

“I can get it.” Angie took hold of both bags which Melissa was attempting to carry.

”Honey, I’m good.”

”Mel, I don’t want you carrying a thing. You’re pregnant.”

Mel loved how accommodating Angie had been since they learned they were pregnant. “Babe, it’s great that you are willing to help…but I’m not completely incapable of doing things for myself.”

Angie ignored Melissa completely as she put one bag over her shoulder. “If you want to help, then you can call the taxi.”

“Oh, well that’s just a whole lot of help isn’t it?”

Angie dropped the bags by the front door. “I just don’t want to risk something happening…it’s still so early in the pregnancy Mel.”

Mel welcomed the arms that embraced her. “I know. I love how much you care about me and the baby.”

“I do…so much.”

“I know honey. I don’t doubt that at all.”

“So, just let me be a little psycho about it all … okay?”

Melissa laughed as she leaned her head against Angie’s shoulder. “Well, there could be worse things than my fiancée going crazy.”

Angie looked at her watch. “Even though I love hugging you, we really need to call the taxi and get to the airport.”

“Ohhh allllright.”

#

Bette watched as I tied the bow to the top of the present, giving it that finished touch. She readily took it to the living room and placed it under the tree, joining the gifts that Bette and I were to giving to one another. “I hope it doesn’t seem too little,” Bette worried aloud.

“Honey, it’s a lovely gift. She has all her other presents arriving today.”

”I know, but it still seems like so little.”

”We are going to treat her and Mel to a nice dinner this evening. I’m sure she will appreciate the gesture.”

“I suppose. I just want this to be a really special holiday Tee. It’s the first Christmas that we have been able to get together.”

I took hold of Bette’s hands and held them by my side as I waited for her to give me her complete attention. Once her trusting eyes met my own, I did my best to offer her reassurance. “Baby, you know as well as I that the spirit of Christmas is not in the monetary gifts. It’s in so much more than that.” Her eyes showed she understood. Her silence offered room for me to continue. “The presence of family and being in the company of those you love. That is Christmas. If all that space under the tree was bare, it would be fine with me, as long as I have you and I have our family. There is no better joy than what I have with you on a daily basis. I look at Christmas as an opportunity for us to put aside our outside lives with work and school, and to be thankful for all we have in our lives.”

The water had been building in her eyes, and I was sure it would cascade down her face at any moment. I released her hands and brought both my thumbs to the corner of her eyes and wiped the impending tears. “You have a way with words, you know that?” Her voice was filled with emotion as her arms reached around me and closed me in a deep embrace.

#

“Your Mom was pretty funny when she told us to pack extra heavy clothing.”

”No kidding. I wonder if she will recognize how old these boots are that I have on.” Angie pointed down to her feet. “How foolish do we look right now anyway?”

Melissa looked at the other passengers on the plane. “I know, we look like a bunch of freaks all dressed up for snow, when it’s what…fifty degrees outside right now?”

Angie laughed. “Probably. Well, it’s better that we are prepared for the cold ahead of time, than to try to change at the airport when we arrive.”

“That’s true.”

“You need to be really careful when we get there Mel.”

Melissa hesitated placing the second earplug in her ear. “Why?”

“Well you aren’t use to walking in the ice and snow.”

Melissa bust out laughing. “You are too cute, you know that?”

”Well it’s true.”

“Babe, maybe you should have thought about buying a sled for me. Then you could have pulled me along the way from the terminal to the car. I’m sure it wouldn’t have gone to waste, as there must be many other times I will need to make sure that I am not walking.”

Angie wasn’t impressed. “I’m serious Mel.”

“Ange I am too. I know you are scared something will happen to the baby, but you have to trust that I am capable of keeping the baby’s interest in mind.”

Angie took a deep breath and exhaled it slowly. “You’re right. I’m sorry.”

Melissa reached over and took Angie’s hand in her own. “It’s okay. I know you are used to taking care of me, more than I have ever felt from anyone else in my life…including my family—just don’t get so lost in it that you forget that I can carry us too.”

Angie nodded in agreement and brought Melissa’s head to her shoulder where it remained for the rest of the flight to Boston.

#

“I cannot believe the traffic!” Bette complained as she tightened her hands on the steering wheel. “Can you track the flight on your phone?”

“Of course, it’s an Apple remember?” It was a gift that Bette had bought me in protest. She had broken down and finally bought me a MAC computer, along with the iPhone for my birthday. I know, can you say spoiled rotten? If I thought Angie was ever spoiled, my wife did a fantastic job at making sure I had anything I wanted. She was a woman who welcomed technology, if it advanced those things which she was already accustomed to. “Um…it says that it is on time. Logan shut down Terminal E so they could clear the runway, but there isn’t any info on the other terminals.”

“Let’s hope that she doesn’t get delayed too long, if at all. At this pace though, I’m not sure I’ll get to the United Airlines terminal on time.”

“Babe, she has to get her baggage. I’m sure we will be there…relax okay?”

#

“That wasn’t bad, we only had to circle a couple of times,” Melissa noted as she wrapped her earphones up and placed them in the small pouch. “You okay?”

“Uh huh.”

“You look like you have seen a ghost,” Melissa observed. “You sure?”

“Did you see the weather out there? I thought we were going to die when we were landing!” Angie wasn’t comfortable with flying, and was especially anxious flying into an airport that was buried with snow.

“Now aren’t you happy your Mom told you to wear some heavy duty clothes?”

Angie nodded, still trying to calm herself down. “I just want to get off this thing.”

“Hun, it’s okay. We are on the ground…safe.”

“I know but I’ll feel much better when my feet are on solid ground.”

As brave as Angie could be on many fronts, this wasn’t going to be one of them.

#

“Do you see her yet?” Bette asked while peering through the window. 

“Nope, not yet.”

“We are definitely in the right place aren’t we?” Bette asked.

“Yes. I’m sure she is tied up with retrieving her bags.” Bette was eager to see Angie, and it showed in her impatience. “Why don’t you clear the ice from the wiper blades while we wait?”

“Good idea.” Bette exited the SUV and propped each blade from the window. After clearing the ice from the blades, her attention was drawn to the familiar voice approaching from behind.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, I'm glad you are enjoying this story. Here are two more chapters. I hope you like these! ~ Chicki

CHAPTER 5

“Angie!” Bette quickly let go of the blade and embraced her daughter.

“Hi Momma B.” Angie buried her face into Bette’s coat while I exited the vehicle and embraced Melissa.

“Tina, it’s great to see you again.” I agreed as I tightened my embrace. 

“You cannot imagine how pleased we were to find out you were both coming out here,” I offered. “Its only be a few years, but it feels like forever.”

“I’m sure it does. We are happy to have been able to make this trip.”

Before I was finished sharing our enthusiasm, Angie’s arms were around me. “I’m so happy to be here,” Angie said into my shoulder. 

Once we were done sharing hugs and kisses with one another, Bette opened the back of the vehicle and grabbed their bags. “Bette, we can get them,” Melissa offered.

“Oh gosh no, I got it.”

Melissa looked over at Angie, who smiled. “Apple doesn’t fall far huh?”

“Do you have an Apple too?” I asked, catching only a small part of what she said.

“Pardon?” Melissa was confused. 

“I asked if you had an Apple. You know, one of the iPhone’s.”

“Oh, no…no I don’t actually. Do you?”

”Yes, they are great.”

“Ange, wasn’t that the phone you were looking at the other day?”

“Don’t do it Ange,” Bette offered moments before everyone piled into her vehicle. 

“Why not Mom?”

“I bought that phone for your mother against my will.”

Melissa started to laugh. “Do tell…”

“Well…it was like this…”

The ride to Faneuil Hall was filled with conversation about my Apple products, as well as how the girls’ flight was, and what Bette had planned for the afternoon. Angie and Melissa were thrilled to be able to experience a part of the city before heading home later. 

When we arrived at Faneuil Hall we were met with a breathtaking scene. While shoppers made personal paths in the freshly fallen snow with their feet, Christmas music filled the air. The thousands of small white lights that were carefully strung on each tree and in many of the store windows, radiated against the tiny fragments of ice that in their own intricate way, formed unique shapes of flakes

After Bette parked the car in the parking garage, we had begun making out way across the street and to the place we had just passed.

“Wow, it’s…breathtaking.” Angie was impressed. Although we had seen a fair amount of decorations during the Christmas season in Los Angeles, there was something magical about the snow that couldn’t be matched. I knew my daughter was caught up in it just as I was my first Christmas in the city. “Look at that icicle over there,” Angie pointed to a rather large icicle that had formed from the corner of the marketplace. “It’s like a really shiny piece of glass.”

Melissa was equally stunned by what she was seeing. “Gosh, I’ve seen snow back in Colorado, but I never ventured anywhere near a city during Christmas. This sure is great.”

“Careful of the ice Mel.” Angie was quick to grab hold of Melissa’s arm. The look she received caused her to quickly release it. “I just wouldn’t want to see you fall.”

“Don’t be so obvious. They’ll wonder why you are so worried about me falling,” Melissa whispered.

As we rounded the corner, we could see a large group of people gathered around the end of the Quincy Market building. “What do you suppose is going on there?” Angie asked.

The area of Quincy Market was a place where many talented people came to display their unique capabilities. This might include juggling, playing drums with a stick on a bunch of metal pots, break dancing, and a variety of other shows which garnered a few dollars from the spectators. I explained all this to Angie as we pushed our way through pockets in the crowd to get a better look.

“It’s someone making little animals with those thin balloons,” Melissa pointed out.

We remained in that spot for a few minutes longer, before we headed into Starbucks to get some hot drinks. Bette and I got our usual latte’s, while the girls got some hot cocoa. 

“This is such an awesome place mom,” Angie remarked, gazing at the lighted wreaths that were attached to each light post. “The walkways are so cool with the uneven granite blocks.”

“We don’t come here nearly enough as we would like. However, around Christmas we do try to take a ride here if we aren’t too busy.” I looked over at Bette and smiled as I took hold of her hand. “This was Momma B’s idea to do something a little different on Christmas Eve.”

“Are you happy?” Bette knew how much I enjoyed tradition, and this was far from such. “I know it’s a bit different.”

”I love this Bette.” My eyes caught the horse and carriages lined up on one of the side streets. “Look over there honey.”

Bette’s eyes lit up. She was thrilled to see that they were operating on this eve of the holiday. “Girls, how about a ride in the horse and carriage over there?”

Melissa and Angie turned around to see the four carriages lined up. “Oh wow, look at them. That would be so much fun. What do you think Ange?”

“Let’s do it!” Angie and Melissa followed behind her mothers. She was a bit concerned about how bumpy the ride would be with Melissa being pregnant and all. Without hesitation, she asked the question which garnered everyone’s attention.

“How bumpy?” The driver repeated. “Gee, I’m not sure I’ve ever been asked that before.”

“Is there a reason you are asking Ange?” Bette questioned.

“It’s fine Ange. I’m sure it won’t be too bumpy.” Melissa quickly tried to change the subject. “What’s the horses name?”

“Oh, it’s Ginger. She’s a beauty isn’t she?”

“She looks a bit on the thin side,” Angie whispered to herself.

Bette was the first one in the carriage, quickly offering me her hand to help me in. It came as no surprise when I saw Angelica do the same for Melissa. If people didn’t know, you would swear that Bette was Angie’s biological mother. They were like two pea’s in a pod. Now, don’t get me wrong…I love Bette with all my heart. However, there are moments when her wanting to take care of my every need became overwhelming. We had a time when I found myself losing my own identity. It can happen in relationship, and same sex ones weren’t any different.

As we toured the city with velvet blankets strewn over our lower extremities, romance was definitely in the air. I felt Bette’s hand reach for mine underneath the blanket. We both smiled at the young romantic couple who were sitting opposite us and stealing kisses. The air was chilly, and the breaths we expressed formed unidentifiable smoke like objects into the air. We did our best to avoid making eye contact with the two young lovers, and as a result, we too found ourselves forgetting we were in their company and sharing a small kiss every once in a while. 

We had taken a forty-five minute ride, which brought us all around the financial district and then the public gardens. The gardens were filled with lighted trees and a large skating rink which contained a large number of skaters who were spotlighted by the oversized lamps.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

Bette had thought of a wonderful idea, and that was to have the driver bring us to the North End. It wasn’t very far from Faneuil Hall, and we could easily walk back following our meal. I had agreed, for it would be much easier if we didn’t have to try to find a parking place for the car. 

“This is such a beautiful city Momma B.”

”It really is Angie. I always enjoyed visiting this area when business required me to travel here, but living here is like a slice of heaven.”

Angie looked at Melissa. She could tell there her love was equally impressed by the spirit of the season which the city had gone to great lengths to accomplish. 

Bette continued, “People have been up in arms over the Big Dig project, and no doubt it was far more expensive than it ever should have gotten, but when you look at the results it’s incredible.”

”It must have been hard traveling through here when it was under construction.” Melissa wondered.

“There were a few times I wondered how on earth they were ever going to clean up the mess, but they did a good job.”

The driver had turned to us and asked what restaurant we would be dining at. When we told him Pagliuca’s on Parmenter Street, he indicated that he couldn’t bring the horse and carriage down the narrow street, but could let us off on the corner of Hanover and Parmenter. 

“Wow, this street is super busy!” Angelica noted. “Look at those people just walking in the middle of the road! Don’t they know that pedestrians have sidewalks to use?”

I couldn’t help but laugh at Angie, which was quickly followed by a chuckle by Bette as well. “Honey, when it comes to Hanover Street, the people use the street as their walkway too.”

Bette nodded in agreement. “Ange, you and Melissa would be really surprised if you ever came here in the summer and attended one of the Italian Feasts. They have the Feast of St. Joseph in July I believe it is…” Bette turned to me for confirmation. 

“Yep, that one is in July and then you have St. Anthony towards the end of the summer.”

“What happens then?” Melissa inquired. 

“They actually shut most of Hanover Street down. All the vendors with their carts are in the street cooking fried dough, steak, sausages, pizza, manicotti, and then you have Modern Pastry and Mike’s Pastry selling all their famous treats.”

“So it’s a big day to eat? Is that all the Italians do?” Angie laughed. 

“No silly,” Bette retorted. “They have parades and play a lot of Italian music, and sometimes bring some impressive bands in to play too. They string banners across the road and carry the Saint in a procession through the streets. Your mom and I came down here for a few of them, and it was quite a time.”

“It’s a pretty diverse place isn’t it?” In a short time, Angie was able to see why her parents had decided to move from the West Coast. She had only seen a small part of the city and an even smaller part of the state itself and was finding herself falling in love with the place already.

“Yes, diverse it is.” 

“What are those people doing? Waiting in life for tickets to a show or something?”

Bette and I turned to look at the very long line of people along the sidewalk. It came as no surprise to us, for it was the line to get into Mike’s Pastry which was just about fifty feet from the door. “That honey is the line to Mike’s Pastry shop. This one and Modern Pastry are usually jam packed, particularly on weekend nights when mom and I have made it down this way.” 

“That is crazy! People stand in a line like that just to get a cannoli?”

Melissa burst out laughing the way Angie shared her disbelief. Bette and I smiled at the driver who turned around to offer a chuckle as well.

“Don’t say that too loud little lady, this place is an icon.” He slowed the horse down to a complete stop. “Here we are. It’s two doors down on the left there.”

“Thank you so much,” I said as Bette helped me from the carriage.

After my wife had paid the driver, we made our way towards the restaurant. It too had a fairly large line outside. “Babe, we’ll wait out here if you want to go in and find out how long it will be.” I knew it wouldn’t sit too well with Bette if we had to wait a very long time considering she had made a reservation.

“I’ll be back,” Bette said before passing along many ‘pardon’s’ as she worked her way through the line.

“Do you want to sit on the bench here?” Angie offered.

“I’m okay babe. We were sitting for the last 45 minutes or so…I’m good.”

“You sure?”

I hadn’t been in the company of Angie and Melissa much at all, but I found my daughters need to take care of Melissa becoming a bit much. It seemed that since they arrived, there wasn’t a thing that Angie was letting Melissa do herself.

Angie arched a brow at Angie. “I said I’m fine, honestly.”

“Girls!” Bette’s voice traveled through the crowd as she motioned from the front steps of the restaurant. “We are all set.”

“Thank god! I’m glad Momma B made reservations, can you imagine standing in this line?”

“You know your Momma B, she is always organized,” I offered as I held the door for the younger couple. “Mmm, smells good doesn’t it?”

“It sure does.” Angie peered around the corner, surprised by how small the place was. “I can see why there would be a line. How many people does this place hold?”

“I don’t know exactly….maybe about fifty or so?”

“I have to say, I do like how the window’s open to the sidewalk. It’s too bad it’s winter and not summer.” Melissa appeared to be just as taken by the city. “We must come here during the summer Angie.”

“Yeah?” 

“Certainly. Honey it would be great to see the Italian Feast that your Momma B was describing.”

Angie took hold of Melissa’s coat and helped her from it. She placed Mel’s scarf in the sleeve of her jacket and placed it on the back of the chair. 

“They can check your coat in if you want?” Bette suggested. 

“It’s okay, this is good.”

Once we sat down, the young couple had started sharing conversation about the things inside the restaurant which they found fascinating. The waitress had interrupted their discussion, offering menu’s and a request for drinks.

“Would you like to get a bottle of wine for the table?”

“That’s a good idea babe.” This restaurant carried some fabulous wine’s. “If I recall, we had all shared a fine bottle of merlot when we were celebrating the opening of your gallery.”

Angelica immediately turned to Melissa. She knew it wouldn’t be wise for her to have any alcohol while she was pregnant, but it wasn’t something that they had discussed. How on earth was she going to share a discussion with her partner while maintaining the surprise?

“Lately wine has been repeating on me. A little reflux or something,” Melissa offered quickly. “If you don’t mind, I’m going to stick with some sparkling water.”

Angie was relieved. She placed her hand on the back of Melissa’s chair as she eased into a comfortable position. “Do you have an idea what you want to eat?” She opened a menu between herself and Mel.

“I don’t know…it all sounds scrumptious doesn’t it?”

“I know. Hmmm…”

While Angie and Mel perused the menu, the waitress left the table to retrieve our drinks. I placed my hand on Bette’s back and rested it there. “What did you have the last time you were here?”

Bette perused the menu until she located the dish. “There…the Chicken Felix.”

“I remember sampling it, it was really good.”

“I was torn between that and the Chicken Verdicchio.”

Angie looked at the dish on the menu. “That would have been good except for the artichoke hearts.”

“There’s plenty of other dishes Boo.” 

Melissa chuckled at the nickname. “Now isn’t that the sweetest thing.”

“What?” Bette didn’t notice Angie’s face already turning red. 

“Your nickname for Angie.”

“Can we please change the subject.” Angie spotted the large basket of bread making its way to the table along with a bottle of sparkling water and the reserve wine that her mom had ordered. “Like maybe a discussion about the bread?”

Melissa rubbed Angie’s arm. “It’s okay, I won’t tease you about it.” Melissa excused herself from the table and headed to the ladies room.

“She’s a wonderful woman Angie.” Bette shared as she watched Melissa enter the ladies room. “Things are good I take it?”

“Very much so. It’s like we are soul mates Momma B. I know it may sound crazy, and some people think it’s some fairytale belief, but I’m living it.”

I looked at Bette, and her eyes soon found mine. We didn’t have to talk, for we both knew exactly what Angelica meant. We too were fortunate enough to have found a partnership where we fit together like two pieces of a puzzle. There could be no other match with anything else. When put together, those pieces just locked snugly and it wasn’t up to us to understand it or explain it. But we knew, oh sure we did. We lucked out, and to hear our daughter share the same sentiment was more than any parent could ever hope for.

After we had placed our dinner order, the conversation had turned to what the girls had been up to since we had last seen them. Angie had offered how well she was doing at work, and that there was a small chance that something might be opening up a step higher than the position she was currently in. Melissa’s music career was just beginning to make some serious movement. Ironically enough, her agent was recently discussing a variety of bookings he could easily acquire for her in New York and Boston. Bette’s smile lit the room at the prospect of Melissa’s career bringing her closer to them.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The holiday is coming soon for us all, and it is upon them in our beautiful Tibette family. I am so happy you are all enjoying this fic. Enjoy back to back chapters. ~ Chicki

CHAPTER 7

“I don’t think I have ever had food as good as that…ever!” Angie’s admission garnered a side look from Melissa. “Well, outside of your cooking honey.”

“Nice try,” Melissa said as she playfully nudged Angie. 

“This has been really special for your mother and I.” Bette reached for my hand and held it tight. “I know it has only be a few years, but I have to tell you Angie…it feels so much longer than that. Being away from you during Christmas has been hard.”

“I know Momma. I have felt it too.” Angie had only been in her parents company for a few hours, and was already thinking about how hard it was going to be to go back home. As she visualized next Christmas, there would be a baby born into their family, and while the blessings this new baby was sure to bring, she couldn’t help but think how incomplete things would be without having her son or daughter’s grandparent’s nearby.

Melissa could see the sentiment in Angie’s eyes. She reached under the table and placed her hand on Angie’s leg, offering as much comfort as she could. Angie had appeared extremely happy this evening, and Melissa knew that it wasn’t so much the attractions of the city as much as it was that she was with her parents. Melissa’s father had left the family when she was five, and her brother was three. Her mother had died two years ago of breast cancer, leaving just she and her brother. Her brother was in the Army and serving an overseas tour in Iraq, which resulted in sporadic visits every now and then. He was still a bachelor, and hadn’t shared much of a desire to get married or have children. Although they only had one another, with the exception of a few aunts and uncles around the states, they weren’t very close.

#

“I can honestly say that it was worth it,” Angie said as she licked the last bit of powdered sugar from her fingers. “That place has the best pastry I’ve ever tasted.”

Melissa moaned in agreement as she savored the end of the éclair she had been eating.

Bette had offered to stand in line at the pastry shop while Angie, Melissa and myself had some coffee following our meals. When she texted us to tell us that she was nearly ten minutes from placing her order, we walked around the corner to Mike’s to meet her. It must have seemed like ages for her as she waited, but for us the time had passed quickly.

As we walked along Hanover Street, Angie and Melissa shared those things they found interesting or odd. They were surprised at how many restaurants were side by side and still had a pretty equal amount of patrons. There weren’t too many shoppers in the North End, for it was known mostly as a restaurant district than a shopping one, something that the young women had found interesting.

When we arrived back to the parking garage, Bette asked if there was any other stops that needed to be made before we drove to Newburyport. We all agreed that heading home would be wonderful, as we were quite content following a delicious meal and tasty desert afterwards. 

“I’ll take you by the gallery on our way home; just wait until you see how nice they decorated the trees along the cobble stone street.”

“I bet it looks really nice, I’d love to see it.” Angie slipped her arm around Mel and pulled her into a hug as they sat in the back seat, admiring the different varieties of lights and decorations through the car window. The back roads offered more sights than taking the highway, and Angie respected Bette’s willingness to forego a quicker route home for one which would allow them a more appreciative view.

While in the back seat, Angie and Melissa shared quiet conversation. They were careful to keep their words to a whisper as they discussed whether they should give Bette and Tina their gifts in the morning or when they got to the house later. Angie was eager to have them open them, for she wanted to have more time to talk about the pregnancy and anticipated arrival than if they waited until the next morning. Melissa agreed to letting them open the gifts once they arrived home.

“We are just about there,” Bette announced.

“Good, I have to pee!” Melissa announced. “Do you think I can stop at your gallery Bette?”

”Of course Melissa. You should have mentioned something earlier, I would have stopped at a gas station or Dunkin Donuts.”

“It’s okay, I didn’t want to delay our trip back home any.”

“Hun, you could have said something. We wouldn’t have cared at all.” Angie offered a sympathetic expression and soon followed with a kiss. “You doing okay?”

“Shhh.” The hush came in a whisper. Angie was going to end up giving things away before she even realized it. Melissa was doing her best to reel her woman in. 

“What do you think?” Bette’s question had come almost the same time as Melissa’s hush. It didn’t seem that anyone had caught Angie’s slip.

“Bette, I could never get sick of driving up and down this street.” This area of Newburyport was spectacular on its own—add Christmas to it and it was like a wonderland. 

“I know Tee. What do you think Ange?”

Angie and Melissa smiled wide at the decorations and lights. “There’s quite a bit of automated pieces in the store windows,” Melissa pointed out. “There’s Mr. & Mrs. Claus over there, and some Christmas caroler’s in that store window we just passed by.”

“It’s amazing Momma.” 

Bette proceeded to the gallery where Melissa was grateful to have made use of the bathroom facilities. While there, everyone perused a few of the pieces that Bette had been able to get a hold of before departing for home.

#

When we pulled into the driveway, the small white lights on our Christmas tree peered through each of the small window panes of the living room. Bette and I always enjoyed decorating for Christmas, so the house was filled with white lights, garland made of both firs and pines, and cranberry bows placed in just the appropriate locations. I was sure that the girls would be impressed with the banister in particular. We combined all three decorations; fir garland, white lights, and cranberry colored ribbon and bows. It was a new addition to what we had done over he last few years, and I have to admit it was one of the greater ideas we have had.

“You can really appreciate the blanket of snow when it hasn’t been touched,” Angie said upon getting out of the car. “Just look at it Mel! It’s so…fresh and pure.”

“If you girls are up to it, maybe we can make a snowman tomorrow?” Bette’s question garnered a few silly laughs in return as the girls walked towards the porch. I slipped my hand in Bette’s arm, gently reminding her that Angie wasn’t a little kid anymore. “I just thought that she would want to. Remember when went skiing in Denver that time? She was more interested in making that snowman than skiing?”

As Bette found it hard to comprehend that those days were long gone; playing with a smaller child, she would eventually find that it may not be as “long gone” as she first thought.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

I handed everyone a cup of hot apple cider and took my place in the leather chair closest to the fireplace.

“This is so intimate and romantic.” Melissa had been admiring the décor since they first walked into the house. “I have to tell you both that I could fall in love with spending Christmas in New England every year.”

Angie’s eyes lit up when she heard Melissa’s admission. “Really?”

Melissa nodded. “I really could Ange. I loved Boston, and this place.” Melissa sighed. “This living room alone has such a nostalgic feel to it. I can’t believe that we are less than an hour from the hustle and bustle of the city, and yet it feels like we are in the country. I love this rustic décor. It’s…just so warm and cozy.”

Bette and I had done a few minor renovations to the house, but we couldn’t take any praise for the living room. The builder had constructed this amazing fireplace made of stone. It was at least two times larger than the average fireplace, and the intricate placement of the stones revealed a pattern which had become a focal point in the living room. I couldn’t agree with Melissa more, this really was a cozy home and the living room had become one of my favorite places to hang out. My thoughts were interrupted by an unexpected announcement from my wife.

“You know, there’s a house for sale about three lots down the road. I was talking with the realtor last week, and she said that they expect it to come down even further because of how poor the market has been Its been listed for a while now.”

“Honey, the girls were simply admiring the décor…I…I don’t believe that –“

“Really? Do you know how much it is on the market for now?” Melissa’s quick inquiry startled pretty much everyone, including Angie.

Bette was unsure if she should continue to discuss the subject. Angie was yet to weigh in, and perhaps the discussion really should have been about the décor.

“Momma B, do you know how much?” 

“Well…I’m sure I can find out if you like.”

“Why not, right Angie?” Melissa squeezed Angie’s hand. “I mean, Angie and I haven’t discussed a thing about moving or anything, but it wouldn’t hurt just to find out.”

“Yeah, it couldn’t hurt.”

I was concerned that the girls were being a little impulsive. Don’t get me wrong, I would love for Angie to live nearby. It would be wonderful to have them in our lives a little more than what we had now. However, I also wanted to be sure it was something they discussed in depth and not just a reaction because of how wonderful the atmosphere in this part of the country was this time of year. I excused myself from the living room to join Bette in her office, which would allow the girls to talk things through privately while Bette and I had our own discussion.

“Mel, are you sure? I mean, are you just being curious and all or are you seriously thinking you would want to move here?”

Mel turned to Angie and took hold of both her hands. “Babe, I have no family that is keeping me in California. The truth is, its been you and what we have that has kept me planted. My music career will take me a few places no doubt, but the coffee houses on the East Coast would have a charm like nothing else. I could have a wonderful career in Boston or even New York as I could in Los Angeles.”

“That’s true. I suppose we never really took a close look at where we wanted to raise our family.” Angie made sure her voice was low. The last thing she wanted to do was ruin the surprise they had in store. “You would really be okay with it huh?”

Melissa nodded as she smiled at Angie, knowing full well that Angie would love to be closer to her parents, particularly with their grandchild on it’s way. “I would be happy wherever you are, and I just know that being close to your mom’s would make you especially happy…and…ya know I think it would really make me happy too. Your parents have accepted me into the family with open arms. Its meant a lot.”

Angie continued to stare at Melissa as she spoke.

“I know to some it may seem pretty impulsive, but I’ve found that some things in life are better if they are spontaneous. Come on Ange, we both know that even the best made plans have a chance of going all wrong.”

Angie leaned in an gently pressed her lips against Melissa’s. “You are amazing you know that?”

Once they released the embrace they had easily melted into, they had both decided that whether it be the house on the same road as Bette and Tina or somewhere in the area, they would be looking to make a move to New England.

#

“Now don’t be getting overly excited,” I warned as Bette was eagerly clicking the real estate page to locate the house.

“I’m not Tee, I’m only getting information for them.”

“I just don’t want them to feel pressured by us babe.”

”I know. No pressure,” Bette said as her eyes grew wide with excitement. “I just can’t help be excited by the possibility though.”

My hand gently found Bette’s chin and I turned it towards me. “I know, and I couldn’t agree with you more. But we still have to be sure we don’t influence her either way okay?”

“Totally.”

I wasn’t sure that I could depend on Bette remaining neutral. I could relate to her enthusiasm, but I didn’t want Angie or Melissa making a move here and have it turn out to be something they regretted later. I wanted the decision to be their own, and not something which they felt persuaded to do.

When we both returned to the living room, the young couple had been sharing a tender moment on the sofa. I tried to reach for Bette’s arm to pull her back and allow them some time together, but I wasn’t fast enough. Instead we both ended up continuing to walk back into the room. The only consolation was that Bette had started talking before we were actually in front of them, allowing them a second or two to pull themselves together…or should I say apart?

“Okay, so...it’s looking like it’s going for $260,000.00 right now. She said that it had originally gone on the market for $322,000.00.”

Melissa straightened her shirt and hair, as they adjusted themselves on the sofa. “That’s a significant drop in price already.”

“It’s huge, and the realtor said that they intend to reduce it further?” Angie inquired.

“Yep, apparently so.”

“Have you been inside it?” Melissa asked.

“As a matter of fact I have been. If it weren’t for some of the work that Tina and I did on this place, and the fact the market is bad for selling, we were thinking of buying it ourselves.”

Angie laughed. “Seriously?”

“Yeah, the layout is amazing. I don’t know if you had seen it the last time you visited, but its the house at the end of the cul de sac. It has a wrap around farmer’s porch, and a sunk in living room.”

“Don’t forget the loft,” I quickly added to the growing enthusiasm.

“Oh wow, that’s sounds amazing mom.” 

As Bette described the house the excitement on the young couples’ faces grew. “I wonder if we might be able to see it while we are out here?” Angie asked.

“I’m sure I could call Lynn and ask her if she might be able to show it over the next few days while you are here.”

“Momma B, that would be great if we could.”

Bette left the room and returned a few minutes later with news that Lynn was willing to show the house that very evening. She had a house party to attend which would be bringing her through the area, and was more than happy to open the home for a viewing while the family was away for the holidays. The girls were extremely excited by the prospect of seeing the house for themselves. The price was already something which felt they would likely be able to work with, now it came down to if they liked it or not.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! So happy you have enjoyed this story. The final THREE chapters are posting now, and tomorrow the sequel to this one begins! ~ Enjoy! Chicki

CHAPTER 9

I could see that my wife was filled with both anticipation and hope as the girls toured the house. If I let myself, I know I could have been getting just as crazy about the idea. However, I still worried that the decision the girls were making might be one made without a lot of thought. My suggestion to them later, would be to at least sleep on it. Bette was an impulsive woman herself, and I have to say that I have never seen two individuals so much alike who aren’t genetically linked as I see between Bette and Angie. It was going to take all I had to be sure both of them remained grounded.

As we moved from the small den towards the kitchen, I pulled held Bette back. “Babe,” I whispered. “Let’s stay here on the sofa and give them some privacy to talk openly with one another.”

I offered smile as I tilted my head in a way which I hoped pulled her into an agreement. “You’re right,” she said in a defeated tone.

We took a seat on the sofa and took advantage of our own privacy, which resulted in both of us letting our imaginations run wild about how spectacular it would be to have our daughter living so close. Yeah…so much for me staying grounded myself.

Meanwhile, Angie and Melissa were finding themselves both highly enthused by the layout of the home. Bette wasn’t kidding when she shared how wonderful this place was, and they were finding this out with every room they passed through. By the end of the tour, both women felt they found just the right place to start their family.

“Thank so much for showing the house to us the last minute and all,” Angie said as she wrapped her scarf around her. New England would definitely require a reasonably extensive winter attire, but that could easily come later.

“Oh it was my pleasure. It worked out well as the owners traveled to South Carolina for Christmas. I had given them a quick call to see if it was okay, and they were all for it.” Lynn looked back at the house from the driveway. “It’s a shame the way the market has been. This thing should have easily sold at the full price if the economy was different.”

“No doubt,” Melissa added. 

“Well, hold onto my card Angelica, and call me if you have any additional questions.”

“Thanks again Lynn,” Bette said as she shook her hand. “Merry Christmas.”

”Same to you…all of you.”

As soon as we got back into the car, Bette’s eyes started peering through the rear view mirror more than the windshield. I knew she was hoping the girls would offer their opinion. When it didn’t come within the two minute drive back to our home, impatience had won her over once more. “Alright it’s killing me, what did you both think!?” 

Angie laughed from the back seat. “Mel and I took a bet how long it would take until you asked.”

I couldn’t help but laugh at the little smart ass. She knew Bette well, and the little pokes of fun she took at her every now and then was something I must admit I missed.

“Uh huh,” Bette sighed. “Anyway, regardless of how your bets were placed, what did you think?” Bette was obviously more interested in learning whether there was a good chance that the girls would be making an offer on the house. 

“I think the house was unbelievable.” Melissa wasn’t shy about sharing her opinion. She was however going to leave it up to Angie to decide just when they would tell Bette and Tina of their intentions to buy.

“It had everything we could ever need,” Angie said as everyone walked back into the house. “You weren’t kidding about the fireplace Momma B. The builder who constructed these houses had a unique vision.”

“That he did Angie. The neighbors are great. We weren’t sure what to expect when we moved here. Sure, it’s Massachusetts and all, but we weren’t in Boston or Provincetown so we didn’t know how accepting people would be.”

“Are they around your age?” Angie asked, at which time I replied that most everyone was between 35 and 45 years of age. The answer seemed to please both Angie and Melissa.

As the evening wore on, the discussion ranged from the house, to politics and finally to Angie’s childhood, at which time Bette had pulled out a few photo albums to share with Melissa. Naturally this brought the family on a trip down memory lane, while offering Melissa a glimpse into a part of Angie’s life that she may not have known about. 

Around midnight Bette said she was going to take a shower and then do some reading before going to sleep. Melissa had been dozing on and off on the sofa, and when Bette announced she was going upstairs, Melissa decided she would head to the spare room. She kissed Angie and thanked Bette and I for our hospitality before departing. 

Angie and I watched as each of our better halves left the living room. 

“She’s amazing isn’t she mom?”

Angie’s eyes were still looking towards the kitchen. “Yes, she sure is.” No doubt my daughter was in love, as was the woman she was with. It reminded me of how Bette and I were like early on in our relationship. Don’t get me wrong, we were still going pretty strong considering we were now together longer than we were alone. Kind of scary to think you can be with someone that long, but when you are….the love…it is something which fuels your heart and soul.

“Mom?” 

Apparently I had gotten lost in my own thoughts. “Sorry,” I said softly as my attention returned to her.

“It’s okay. You seemed pretty far away. What were you thinking about?”

“Honestly?”

“Of course.”

I smiled as I moved my leg to sit on it. “Well, I was looking at your expression just now…as well as the looks you and Melissa stole during dinner and so many other times this evening.”

“Oh gosh.”

“Oh come on, don’t go getting all bashful on me. I think it was cute…romantic. Your Momma B and I experienced all those wonderful things early on in our relationship too.”

“You still do don’t you?”

“Certainly we are still madly in love with one another, but all relationships go through that initial period where you steal a look, a kiss, and all. They are so big early on…and then…well sometimes you get a little accustomed to the relationship and while they are still important and meaningful, you just acclimate to it all I guess.”

“I hope that it doesn’t go away,” Angie admitted. “I mean, I would love to see it be just like this forever.”

My daughter would find that as relationships settle into a more secure, stable and comfortable place, that some things fade slightly. “You just work a little harder at it, that’s all. It doesn’t have to go away if you keep it all alive.”

“You and Momma B seem to still have that spark.”

I was surprised that it was so obvious, I couldn’t help but feel my face warm. “We do…we sure do.”

“I hope Mel and I have what you have when we are your age.”

“I do too honey.” It was time to provide a little helpful insight. “There will be times that you will find that you have to just let her find her own way too.”

“What do you mean?”

“In relationship, particularly one of the same sex, there is a tendency to lose your own identity. You seek so much to please the other, be what they want or expect that you can lose a part of yourself in the process. It’s sometimes a game of balance to make it all work well.”

“I see.” Angie pondered what was said, but it was hard to see that too much of something good like she was currently experiencing, ever having a flip side to it. “I suppose it’s important to be aware of that.”

“It is honey.”

“Did you or Momma B feel like that?”

I offered a warm smile as I nodded. “We did. I had felt myself lose a sense of who I was as an individual for a time.”

“But you worked on it…”

“Yes, we did. It all comes down to communication.” It was nice being able to have an intimate discussion with my daughter. It wasn’t something we had been able to do in a very long time. “You know, there are two things that your Momma B adopted early on and still live by.”

“What’s that?”

“That we never go to bed angry, and that we always kiss one another goodnight.”

Angie smiled wide. “That’s beautiful mom.”

“It’s important…almost as much as that saying we keep above the doorway there.” I pointed to the long antique looking sign that hung there. 

“Live Well…Laugh Often…Love Much.” Angie stared at the sign. “Can you believe I never noticed it up there?”

“Well, considering you were only here one time after the open house for the gallery and today, I can understand why.”

“I really like that saying too.”

“When you think about it, it’s all you really need to make a good life.”

Angie and I stayed in the living room for another fifteen minutes before she decided it was time to turn in. She thanked me for my insightful words, then offered one of the biggest hugs I had in a long time outside of the ones I got from Bette.

“Sweet dreams honey,”

“You too mom.”

We both walked to the bedroom where our partners waited for us to join them. This was one of the best Christmas Eve’s ever, and to close the day by laying in the arms of the woman I loved, was something I was looking forward to. I flipped the light switch off as I walked upstairs our bedroom.


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10

Angie opened the bedroom door, being as quiet as she could. Once inside, she found her sleeping beauty in a peaceful state as she lay beneath the down comforter. Angie smiled at how incredibly beautiful Mel was, and felt she could have stayed in that moment all night.

She opened her luggage to pull her night clothes out, but was startled by the voice behind her. “They are in the bed.”

“What?”

“Your pajamas, I took them out and put them under the comforter to get them warm for you.” Melissa pulled the comforter away to reveal Angie’s two piece sleepwear. 

Ange shook her head as she took them. “That was sweet. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.”

“You were sleeping a minute ago. I’m sorry I woke you.”

“I wasn’t in a deep sleep. I’ve gotten too use to you sleeping next to me. I never sleep too well when you aren’t in bed.”

Angie quickly removed her clothes and changed into her night clothes before joining Melissa under the covers. “I love you, you know that?”

“I do know. I love you too babe. Did you have a good time with your mom?”

“We did. Its been awhile since I have been able to really spend some time with her…even my Momma B.”

“I know. All evening I could see how very happy you have been…being back home.”

“Isn’t it weird though?”

“What?”

“I mean, this place…it’s not really my home. I didn’t grow up here. They only moved here a few years ago.”

Melissa brushed the hair from Angie’s face. “It’s true what they say then, that home can be wherever the heart is.”

“My heart is with you,” Angie quickly replied.

“I know it is, but your mom’s have been an incredible piece of where your heart is as well.”

Angie nodded in agreement before nuzzling her face against Mel’s shoulder. She loved those times when they would cuddle and fall asleep holding one another. “Mel, do you really like the house?”

“Ange it is awesome. We couldn’t have found anything better, and certainly not with the added bonus of having your parents nearby. The more I thought about it tonight, while I was in bed waiting for you, the more I realized how great it will be when the baby arrives. Our child will be able to grow up knowing his grandparents a lot better than if we were on the other side of the country.” Mel could see the agreement in Angie’s eyes. “I mean seriously Ange, we would have been lucky if we could make a trip once a year. How much bonding could possibly have occurred with such minimal contact?”

“You have no arguments here honey. I couldn’t agree with you more.”

“I know you have a chance for a promotion at work…have you thought about what you would be walking away from?”

Angie smiled as she lifted her head from Mel’s bosom. “You know something really crazy?”

“What?”

“It all doesn’t seem as important what I’m will be walking from, in respects to what I will be going towards. Does that make sense?”

Melissa’s heart melted at the tender explanation that Angie had just shared with her. It was true. You could leave many things behind that you may have once found important, when you realize the value of what is ahead of you. “You are a very wise woman Angie, and you’ll make a wonderful mother.”

Angie felt her cheeks warm. “Thank you. I’ve had some really great role models with the women I’ve been lucky to have in my life.”

Angie kissed Mel on the lips before she cuddled in closer. As she weaved her arms around Mel’s waist, she whispered a few terms of endearment before surrendering herself to sleep.

#

Bette peered over the top of the book when I entered the bedroom. “Hey, I was getting worried you two were going to try to pull an all nighter.” 

I smiled at my wife, who I knew wasn’t going to be sleeping any time soon. She was too pumped up about the potential for the girls moving to Massachusetts. “Do you honestly think this old gal could pull an all nighter?” My question was a valid one and Bette knew it. I wasn’t staying up as late as I used to in a long time.

“True, what was I thinking?”

I grabbed one of the pillows and threw it at her, which caused her to laugh even more. “We had a good talk.”

“Yeah? Did she mention anything about the house?”

I rolled my eyes. “You know, not everything is about the house. Let’s not get all caught up in that okay?” It was still Christmas, and I didn’t want the entire trip to suddenly turn into a quest for Bette to find out what Angie and Mel were going to do. If we did, we would lose sight of the holiday and also start putting pressure on the two. Before Bette could open her mouth to justify her question I continued on. “Look, if you or I continue to ask questions or bring anything more up about the house, they may question if moving this close to us is a good idea. It will set a tone that we are going to be in their face over every decision they make. I don’t want that…and neither do you.” 

“You’re right.”

As I pulled my long sleeve tee on I was surprised by how quickly Bette was in agreement. “Really?”

“Yeah. I’ve just been so excited at the thought that we might be a family again. It’s strange…I never thought I would feel so lost without having my daughter living nearby. I have really felt it.”

I slipped into bed and took hold of Bette’s hand. “Aww, I know you have baby. I know you have had a really hard time with being so far away from Ange.”

Bette turned towards me, her book falling to the side as she did. “Do you ever wish we had more kids?”

Her question surprised me. We had never talked about having anymore and certainly I was beyond the age where I would even entertain the idea of having a baby. “Don’t even—“

“No, not now. I’m asking if you ever sit back and wish we hadn’t stopped after we had Angie?”

I looked down at our hands and collected my thoughts before I spoke. After we lost our son, we had gone through one of the most difficult times in our lives. We weren’t even sure about trying again. It had taken quite some time before we both decided that we would try to have another baby. We worried so much during the entire pregnancy, that I think we were so grateful that we were given a chance to be parents…that…that we were afraid. “Sometimes I do wish we had more. I know at the time, we were so relieved that I had been able to go full term with Angie, that we were lost in the thrill of it all and just devoted ourselves entirely to our daughter.”

“I know. I don’t regret it, don’t get me wrong. I loved that we focused so much on her…on us. It’s just that now I just wish there was more.”

“More?”

“I feel like maybe Angie was denied the chance of having a sibling, and we another child.”

I snaked my fingers through Bette’s hair as I pushed it behind her shoulder. “Honey, it’s the cycle of life. We have children, prepare them for the world, and then…we let go.”

Bette’s eyes filled up with tears. “I know. I guess I just felt so much more happier with her here tonight.” She turned towards me just as I reached out to wipe a tear from her cheek. “I’m sorry…I must be getting my period.”

I wrapped my arms around my wife and pulled her close to me. “It’s quite alright, whether it’s PMS or not you have a right to feel what you feel. If it helps any, I too miss having her being nearby.”


	11. Chapter 11

feeling for Melissa on the other side of the bed. When she wasn’t there, she quickly rose and opened the bedroom door. The bathroom was only a few feet across the hall, but the door was wide open, indicating it wasn’t in use.

As she made her way down the hall and towards the kitchen, she heard some laughter coming from those she loved. “Hey, what is everyone doing up?”

“Hey baby,” Melissa said as she slipped her hands around Angie’s waist. “I got up to pee, and I could smell the fresh coffee brewing. Your mom’s were already awake.”

“You know Boo, there was a time when you were the first one up Christmas morning.”

I smiled as Bette recalled those previous Christmas mornings when Angie would come screaming into our room like a bat out of hell, informing us that Santa had eaten the cookies, and Rudolph the carrot. I prepared a cup of coffee to my daughter’s liking as we took a trip down memory lane.

“Yeah, little did I know my Momma B was scoffing them down,” Angie laughed at the memory.

“Trust me Angie, it wasn’t the best combination…chocolate chip cookies and carrots.”

“Bette, you could have thrown the carrots out,” Melissa suggested. “I’m sure Angie wouldn’t have known any better.”

Bette laughed, “She may not have, but she was one smart kid.”

“Were you afraid she would have found them?” Melissa looked from Bette to myself.

“She sure was,” I bellowed. It was true, when it came to the Easter Bunny, Santa, and the Tooth Fairy she was especially careful that she wasn’t accidently blowing it.

“Really?” Angie asked, bordering on laughter. “You really thought I would snoop around?”

“Angie, the last thing I wanted was for you to learn there was no Santa…at least not because of something I had made a mistake with.”

I placed my coffee cup down on the island and wrapped my arms around my wife. This was just one of the many reasons I had fallen in love with this woman. Her tender heart, and her ability to want so much for others, was something I found pretty thin in this world. 

“That’s sweet Bette.” Melissa looked at Angie. “The apple doesn’t fall far from the tree.”

“Hey, speaking of tree’s,” Angie said. “How about you open the gifts we both got for you.”

“You got us gifts? But you sent us our Christmas gift already.” I was confused. Angie and Melissa had given both Bette and I a day at the spa. We were to receive a full body massage, facial, manicure, and pedicure. 

“We have one small gift for each of you. Come on, let’s go into the living room.” Angie pulled Melissa towards the living room, and Bette and I followed behind.

“Mom and I bought you both a little something too. We knew the packages would be at your place and you wouldn’t have something here.”

“Really? You didn’t have to do that. We both understood that in order to surprise you with our visit, that we would have to just let the gifts be sent out to us.” 

“Yeah, Mel’s right. We didn’t expect anything.”

“Well, we wanted to do it.”

Bette had already started a beautiful fire when she had gotten up, so the living room was especially toasty. I started the CD player which had an ensemble of Christmas music, then joined everyone in front of the Christmas tree.

“Why don’t you open the gift from us,” Bette suggested.

“Okay, we can do that.”

Bette handed Angie and Melissa the gift. “We both hope you like it.”

“Go ahead Mel, you open it.”

Melissa carefully slipped her finger along a space in the back and ripped the paper from the box. She slid the top off, then cautiously opened the white tissue paper to reveal the black and white picture that she and Angie had fallen in love with when they had visited before. “Oh my goodness! Angie look!”

Angie’s mouth dropped open. “No way! How did you guys get a hold of this? I had given up trying to get this. Do you remember Mom?”

“Uh huh, I sure do Ange. You had been trying to get this ordered after you went back home, and Momma B was also trying to get another copy of this locally. The merchant didn’t think he was going to be able to get that particular print because he said the photographer was retiring some of his piece’s.”

“Exactly.”

Melissa held the picture up, allowing both she and Angie to admire it. “Ange and I were able to get on the golf course quite a bit this past summer. To have a woman’s body merged with one of our favorite sports is just brilliant!”

Angie agreed. “It really is. I have to admit, I’m happy this chick shaves her hooch. I couldn’t deal with the whole golf prop being on a woman with a huge bush.”

We all laughed in unison. “I know the feeling. Not too crazy about that either,” Bette admitted.

“I’m still amazed that you managed to get a hold of this.” Angie scanned every inch of the photo as she continued admiring it.

“Momma B had worked her magic, and was able to get a copy of this from the store where you had originally saw it.”

“Thank you both so much. I…I’m just stunned.”

“Yes, thanks a bunch,” Mel added. “Angie and I were beyond disappointed when we couldn’t get this. It’s crazy that we have it now!”

The girls hugged both of us, and continued to admire the picture for a few minutes longer before reaching under the tree and each grabbing one of the gifts. Angie handed the one she had to Bette, and Melissa offered hers to me.

“You guys didn’t have to do this.” Bette smiled as she shook the box. “What is it?”

“Not telling,” Angie said like a kid. “I want you both to open them together.”

“Together?”

“Yes, you have to open them together,” Melissa agreed.

I couldn’t help but feel my own excitement grow. “I feel like a kid myself,” I admitted.

“I didn’t even see you with these,” Bette said. “When did you put them under the tree?”

“We almost forgot. I got up to use the bathroom in the middle of the night and put it under there,” Angie smiled. “Come on now, get ready to open them together.”

“Alright. Tell us when to start.”

Angie looked at both of us, then gave us the okay sign. 

As Bette and I both started tearing the paper off the boxes, we stole a few peeks at the progress the other was making. When we got down to the boxes, it was then that Angie said we needed to take the covers off together.

“What is this about Boo?” Bette asked, her curiosity clearly growing.

“Just a little longer Momma B and you will find out.”

Bette sighed in defeat, then lifted the cover as did I. We were both confronted with red tissue paper.

“Alright…on the count of three, open the tissue paper. One…two…three.”

When I pulled the tissue paper open, staring back at me was a small yellow baby bib. On the front it read “I love my Gramma.” Before I was able to completely comprehend it all, my eyes darted towards Bette.

Bette’s eyes widened as she stared at the framed black and white picture inside the box. Her eyes left momentarily to see what I was now holding up. The tears had quickly come as she pulled the picture from the box and held it up so I could see it. Clearly it was an ultrasound of a baby, and it wasn’t just any baby...it was our grandchild.

“Oh my god! Which one? Which one of you?” Bette asked.

Melissa put her hand up and smiled. “I’m going to have our baby.” Her hand immediately went to her stomach.

“For crying out loud, I should have known!” Tina said. “Angie, you have been acting like a overly protective mother hen.”

“I what?”

“Yeah, I got that too,” Bette piped in. “When your Mom was pregnant with you and I was anticipating her every need all the time, she said the same thing to me.”

Angie’s arms surrounded Melissa. “We couldn’t wait to tell you both. Melissa is around 16 weeks right now.”

Bette and I wiped the tears from our eyes as we reached for each one of the girls. The embraces were extra special, especially the ones we both gave Melissa. She was carrying our little grandchild.

I surprised even myself with how emotional I felt in this moment. “I can’t believe this. It’s just…oh gosh, I can’t believe I’m getting all mushy here.” It was a sign that my daughter was now a grown up. Oh come on, sure I knew it. Once she left for college and then went on to get her own place after school, I knew she was no longer our little girl. It was different now. Angie was going to be a mother.

The next thing I felt was Bette’s arm around me. “Hi Gramma T.”

I leaned into her as I smiled wide. “Hi Gramma B.”

“You two are so freaking cute!” Melissa said as she and Angie hugged. “We are so happy that you are so excited.”

“We are beyond excited, it’s absolutely wonderful!” I exclaimed.

“We have even more news,” Angie announced.

“Twins?” Bette joked.

“Oh gosh no,” Melissa choked on the thought. “I don’t think I could handle two little ones at the very same time.”

“No, no twins Momma B.”

“Then what is it Ange?” I asked, eager to learn what other news she had.

“We plan on making an offer on the house. Mel and I both talked about it, and it isn’t an impulsive decision at all. With the baby expected, we want to be sure that our baby knows his grandparents.”

“Really?!” Bette replied enthusiastically. “That’s great! Imagine all the things I’ll be doing with him.”

As Bette went off on a verbal adventure, I couldn’t help but wonder. “Angie, you said ‘he’ just now. Do you know that the baby is a boy?”

“Oh no. I’m sorry Mom. Mel and I just decided rather than refer to the baby as an “it” or go through the whole “he or she” reference, we would just refer to the baby as “he” for now.”

“He or she, I don’t care. The first thing I’m going to get is one of the really expensive swing sets.”

“Momma B, he isn’t going to be three years old at birth!”

“It’s fine, it’s good to plan. It will be all ready for him. As a matter of fact, I think there is a trampoline on sale at Toys R Us. I could keep it in storage here.”

“Um, honey…”

As Bette continued to ramble off all the things she was already planning to get the baby, I looked at Angie and Melissa. “Thank you both. This is the best Christmas present you could have ever given us.”

“We are thrilled ourselves Mom. We didn’t want to tell anyone when we were trying an all. I’m a little superstitious with all that.”

I didn’t blame Angie for wanting to be quiet. Heck, the first time Bette and I decided to have a child, we ended up getting bombarded by our friends the night of the insemination. Keeping it quiet was a good move. “What about a job Angie? Do you have any idea what you might do?”

“Well I have a few ideas Mom. For one, there is a regional office in Massachusetts which I may be able to transfer to. Plus, I looked online in the middle of the night.”

“You were up?” Melissa asked.

“Yeah, I tried to be really quiet so I wouldn’t disturb you.” Melissa grabbed Angie’s hand. “Anyway, there are a few jobs that I sent an electronic resume to already. Times are hard right now with jobs, but this area seems to be doing better than others.”

“That’s true. I’m sure that Momma B may have a few connections if you needed to get into just anything.”

“We also have a good savings,” Melissa added. “I had come into money about five years ago, and I invested it wisely…which, thankfully I did considering everything that has been going on with the stock market.”

“Yeah, we’ll be okay Mom.”

“Oh, and don’t forget some ice skates. I know just the ones I will get.” Bette’s thoughts continued to be random, and it showed through her exhilaration. “I saw a really cute reindeer snow suit at L.L. Bean when your Mom and I were getting some new boots a few weeks ago. Remember T?”

“Yes honey, I remember.”

Bette stopped pacing the living room and headed towards the kitchen. “I have to call Kit. I need to find out if she still has our old sled.”

“Babe, we can buy a new sled…when it’s time. There isn’t a rush.” My call to the kitchen went unnoticed. 

“She sure is excited,” Angie said with a laugh. “I’m not sure when I have seen her as excited as this.”

“Well to be honest, Momma B has been feeling a little of that ole empty nest feeling.”

“Huh?” Angie was confused.

“Since we moved away, she has had a considerably hard time with being separated from you.”

“I didn’t know that.”

“It isn’t something that we would have shared honey. Neither of us would want to put that on you. Besides, it isn’t unique that parents or even children feel a sense of separation the first time they are apart.”

“Yeah, but I went off to college. I had already been out of the house for awhile.”

I smiled, for my daughter would one day understand for herself now that she was going to be a parent. “It’s different when your daughter is a car ride away, and you can see her on the drop of a dime. It’s a whole other thing to be on the opposite side of the country.”

“I can understand that,” Melissa said. “I think I would probably feel the same way.”

Angie looked towards the kitchen. She never knew that her living so far away had become a problem. “I suppose I didn’t give it too much thought because you guys had made the decision to move. I guess I figured that you both realized that there would be distance, and would be okay with it.”

“We knew that moving was going to create distance. We just never knew how hard it would hit us.”

“You aren’t the only one’s making a move out of California, especially because of that whole Prop 8 thing. Choosing to live here is just another bonus, because we can legally marry here.”

“Exactly. Which…” I nearly passed out when I watched my daughter get down on one knee in front of Melissa, and take out a small box. “Mel...we both know in our hearts, that we never needed a piece of paper to define our union. I have loved you from the first moment I ever laid eyes on you, and I love you even more with every day that passes. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Melissa Leighton, will you marry me?”

With mist in my eyes, I looked from the girls towards the kitchen, where Bette was waiting silently for Melissa’s answer. The look on her face was priceless. One would have thought she had been the one asking.

I looked back to the girls, and saw the ring which was sitting inside the black velvet box. It was exquisite to say the least. Melissa grabbed Angie around her neck and hugged her tight. “Of course I will marry you. I love you!”

The next thing I felt was Bette’s arms around me. “This has been the best Christmas we could have ever wanted.”

“I know,” I whispered in return. “Every Christmas in New England will be for the better from this day forward.”

“Gramma T, how about I make you a nice cup of hot tea?”

“Oh, that would be quite nice Gramma B. Perhaps I should pull some of my old yarn from the closet and give my hand another try at knitting. Maybe I could make a blanket for the baby.”

“That sounds terrific!”

While the girls took turns kissing and hugging one another, Bette and I sneaked out to the kitchen.

“It’s amazing how our lives can change so fast.” Bette put the tea kettle on high and prepared our cups. “I mean, this is just what we both needed.”

“I know baby. I don’t think I even realized how much was missing until now.” I tried to put into words all that was going on between my heart and mind, but I felt it was impossible. “But now…now I do.”

“We have a different kind of spark in our life now.”

“We do. It doesn’t minimize what we have with just one another.”

“Not at all. It’s just…different.”

“It sure is.”

As the tea kettle pierced the air indicating it was ready, the snow began falling outside once again. The spirit of Christmas was in the air all the way around, and for these four women their lives would be changed forever…for the better.

Family ties…the circle of life…the spirit of Christmas. Christmas in New England had spawned a series of events, some which were planned, and others…not at all. Whether it was angels from above, or some higher power, there just couldn’t be that much of a coincidence that on the day that the most famous child was born, we felt a renewal in our own lives with the anticipated birth of a lesser known baby. Either way, we felt more blessed than ever before, on this morning of Christmas…Christmas in New England.

~ THE END ~

© 2008 Chicki

Disclaimer:   
This Fan Fiction posting contains fictitious characters and a fictitious storyline. Most characters belong to Ilene Chaiken and Showtime Television. Readers must not modify, copy/plagiarize, disseminate, or take action in reliance upon it, unless permitted by the said author of this Fan Fiction posting. None of the materials provided on this Fan Fiction posting may be used, reproduced or transmitted, in any form or by any means, electronic or mechanical, including the use of any information storage and retrieval system, without written permission from author.


End file.
